Brothers of Magic
by Haugh Wards
Summary: When Dumbledore attempts to leave Harry at the Dursley's, the Potter Will activates, sending Harry to his rightful guardian, his godmother Alice Longbottom. She and Frank survive the Death Eater attack and decide to raise him. AU Harry grows up with loving family.
1. Chapter 1

**I have searched all over Fan Fiction for a story like this. As I couldn't find one, I figured I might as well just write one.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Sweets, sweets, sweets," screamed tubby toddler Dudley Dursley.

Minerva McGonagall sat still on the garden wall of Number Four Privet Drive watching an already overweight fat baby screaming at his mother.

"Does my Diddykins want some sweets now?" the horse faced woman named Petunia Dursley cooed to her son. "Let's go get you some sweets. You want some sweets my little Dudders."

"YES," screamed the toddler. "SWEETIES, SWEETIES, SWEETIES."

What in Merlin's name had her boss decide to give her this job? Minerva wondered. She staked out Death Eaters, fought against violence, taught some of the most accomplished Wizards and Witches out there in the world. And she was saddled with this.

Through narrowed eyes, she watched as Petunia Dursley led her son up the street to the local shop. Reluctantly she followed the horse and the small whale-to-be up the street to the shop.

"SWEETS!"

Did Albus have brain damage from sucking on too many bloody lemon drops? She wondered. He must have severe brain issues if was really leaving a child with these people. Not only did they spoil their son, but she knew that Lily and James would not want their son to be raised by people they had fallen out with.

She followed the spoilt brat and the horse faced woman back to Privet Drive. No less than five times she returned to the shop to get more sweets.

When the child started bawling again she spoke. "I'm sorry my little Dudders," she cooed, lifting her son into her arms. "No more sweets. It will soon be time for dinner."

"NO," the boy screamed. "WON'T."

Petunia brightened up. Her little boy learnt a new word. Tears in her eyes, she loudly proclaimed to the nearby cat who was looking at them that her son learnt a new word.

If she had looked again at the cat she would have seen a very angry, nearly hissing and spitting cat.

That was it. Like hell Albus was leaving the boy with these people. Albus was only a Headmaster to students. He had no role in Wizarding Child Services.

The rest of the day followed without much complaints. She got a kick out of briefly scaring the fat walrus Vernon Dursley when he had come home from work later on during the day.

Night began to fall and she was beginning to get more angry. She had sequestered herself outside the window to the lounge of the Dursley home. She could hear the news being said on the TV.

" **And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern. Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

" **Well, Ted," came another voice from the TV set, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

This sparked her anger. The Ministry would normally be able to conceal itself from being discovered, incompetent as they were. And somehow Voldemort hadn't broken it which was strange to her. The man after all wanted to rule over Muggles.  
And the shooting stars. One name came to mind as the information settled in her head. Dedalus Diggle. She shook her head. The man never did have much sense.

She waited another while when she noticed out a man appear on the corner she had been watching, he appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. Her tail twitched and her eyes nar rowed.

Suddenly all the street lights on the road began disappearing, one by one. Minerva's eyes narrowed again. Even with the lights out on the street, Albus Dumbledore could still easily be seen if someone looked out the window. His garish robes could easily make sure of it.

He had recognised her in the darkness. She transformed and got into a conversation with the man.

"Would you care for a lemon drop?" he asked her.

"No, thank you," she said coldly. She didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. She still felt like crying once again at the news that her beloved godson and his wife, James and Lily, were dead.

" **And I don't suppose you're going to tell me** _ **why**_ **you're here, of all places?"**

" **I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

" **You don't mean — you** _ **can't**_ **mean the people who live** _ **here**_ **?" she cried, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

" **It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

" **A letter?" she repeated faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in the future — there will be books written about Harry — every child in our world will know his name!"**

" **Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

She frowned at that information. However much sense it sounded, it sounded very wrong. She highly doubted that Harry would revel the fame. The small toddler had just lost his parents and would never get to see them again until he himself died. Just who would want that to be a price for fame.

She repeated her thoughts to Dumbledore but he refused, point blank, to let Harry be raised in the Magical World.

"You want to leave the last Potter in the Muggle World," she said revolted. "Have Harry Potter, the heir to a long lasting Magical Family raised like a Muggle-born , unaware of who he is."

Dumbledore was beginning to get angry. He forced his angry rebuke down and concealed his glare.

"I also highly doubt James and Lily's last wishes say: We leave our son Harry James Potter in the care of the Dursley family,"

Unnoticed by Minerva, Dumbledore's eyes darted shiftily. Damn, she's onto me.

Before he could raise his wand to Obliviate his Deputy, a huge motorcycle landed out of the air.

Dumbledore, who hadn't realised that he was standing in the middle of the road, hadn't moved entirely out of the way in time.

The front wheel of the motorbike crashed right through Dumbledore's legs as he was trying to move out of the way.

Dumbledore managed to restrain himself from screaming through the pain. He managed to register that Hagrid was sitting astride the huge motorbike. Where the hell did Hagrid get a motorbike?

He asked Hagrid that. He growled when he heard Sirius' name. Hagrid managed to get the huge monstrosity off him.

He didn't see or register that Hagrid handed baby Harry over to Minerva before he tried lifting the motorbike.

Minerva stepped back. She looked down at the baby of her godson. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead she could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"Where You-Know-Who hit you," she whispered sadly to the infant in her arms. She desperately wanted to run and take the boy to his godmother, but she strongly felt that Dumbledore wouldn't be pleased if she did that. She was quite sure she would be hunted by the Order.

But as she stepped back away from Dumbledore, she unknowingly entered the driveway of the Dursley home, which had made the unusual event take place.

 **/HP\**

Deep in a Gringotts Vault, the will of James and Lily Potter started its motion.

James and Lily, quite sure that they would end up dead before the war would end, decided to take extra precautions with their will. They hadn't wanted to take a chance with their wishes being disregarded. A special charm had been placed on the part that had the selected guardians for their son in the event of their deaths. Lily had placed charms on homes where she didn't want her son to ever enter, let alone be raised in.

The will, sensing that the heir was in a forbidden place in accordance with it, flashed in a glare of light to instigate its motion.

 **/HP\**

As she unknowingly entered the charmed property, baby Harry gave a bright glow before vanishing in a bright light.

Albus had now been extricated from underneath the motorcycle and saw baby Harry disappearing.

BLAST IT, he muttered. He hadn't even placed the Tracking Charm on the boy as he was intending to do. There was no telling where the boy had disappeared to.

"What did you do Minerva?" he nearly roared in anger.

"It wasn't me," she said timidly. There was only one thing that scared the normally stoic no nonsense teacher and that was a furious Albus Dumbledore. "He just disappeared."

Apoplectic with fury, Albus Dumbledore left the area as quick as possible, while Hagrid left the area on the motorbike.

Minerva McGonagall walked away silently, with a small smile on her face. She had gotten to know the Potter family personally before James was born, she was the chosen godmother for him as she was good friends with his parents, despite the age gap. Once she met with Lily on a personal level, which was when she visited her dear friends and found the redhead in the Potter Family Home, did she realize how devious and cunning the girl really was.

Now she had a good idea where Harry was. If Lily had done what she thought she did, then Harry was just immediately transported to his godmother.

 **/HP\**

In a large house far away, two adults were grieving.

Alice and Frank Longbottom held each other tightly. Alice was crying into her husband's shoulder. Frank had tears in his own eyes too as he held on to his wife.

"Why did it have to be them?" Alice sobbed. "It should have been us who died."

Frank had no response. In all fairness, no one deserved to die in this horrible war. He had lost several close friends in all the carnage and death that had befallen the Wizarding World.

Edgar Bones had been a close friend, as had Marlene McKinnon and her family.  
But now he lost an even closer friend. Three years ago he found a kindred spirit in James Potter, when they met in the Order of the Phoenix. After their first encounter with Death Eaters they became close, bonding over some Firewhisky in the Leaky Cauldron. When Alice and Lily both announced they were pregnant just shy of each other, they decided to stay close, believing their children would be born quite near each other, since Alice and Lily realized they were pregnant on the same day.

To both of their families happiness both boys were born less than an hour apart nine months later. Frank and Alice's son, Neville was born twenty minutes before midnight on July 30, while Harry was born at half twelve less than an hour later the next day.  
From that day forward the two families stayed close, and Harry and Neville started becoming close. On their first birthday the two families decided to have a joint but brief party. Frank's friend Edgar came over too with his daughter Susan for the small celebration in the dark times. Young Susan would join Neville and Harry sometimes after that, as both families wanted their children to have more than one close friend.

Holding on to his wife, Frank did not notice the bright light that flashed briefly in the hallway.

"Hawy," came a squeal from the next room.

"Nev," came another squealing voice.

Frank and Alice whipped up their heads at the sound.

"My godson is here," Alice said tearfully, running out of the room and into her son's room.  
There in the room, in the spare cot they kept for Harry when the young toddler came around, was Harry Potter, unmistakable with the already untamed hair and the green eyes.

Now there was a new feature on the young boy's face. Emblazoned on the forehead of the toddler was a scar above the right eye in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Tears in her eyes, Alice lifted her godson into her arms and cradled the child, whispering soothing words to him as he began to cry.

"It's okay," she said soothingly. "I'm here now. I will take care of you. I will not hurt you. I will not let you go my child."

"HAWY," Neville squealed loudly.

At hearing his friend's voice Harry calmed immediately, the green eyes opened joyously at the voice of his friend.

"Nev," he called out. His eyes found the friend he made when he wasn't even a day old.

Alice placed her godson into Neville's cot, wanting to see what would happen. Immediately both toddlers started playing with each other, giggling and pretending to steal each other's blankie back.

 **/HP\**

One Apparition later and Minerva McGonagall found herself in front of the Longbottom House the next day.

Minerva knew quite well she had no business to be here. She was hoping to go to the arms of her beloved friend Elphinstone Urquart. He could always calm her down. She would never admit it to the man but she loved him with all her heart. But the small faint love she held for Dougal McGregor was still there.

She knocked on the door of the regal home. One minute later she was being escorted to the Lounge by a House-elf.

"Hello, Minerva," Alice said kindly, coming in to the room. "What brings you here?"

"Albus," she said in response. "He was going to leave Harry Potter at his Muggle relatives-"

"WHAT!" Alice had yelled. "HE WAS GOING TO LEAVE MY GODSON WITH THE DURSLEY'S! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! JUST HOW MANY LEMON DROPS HAS HE TAKEN THAT SCREWED UP WITH HIS HEAD TO MAKE HIM LEAVE A MAGICAL CHILD THERE!"

Minerva carried on after Alice finished screeching. "-Harry ended up in my arms when Hagrid accidentally crashed Black's motorbike into Albus. I backed myself up into the property of the Dursley's and suddenly Harry vanished from my hands."

She gave a watery smile. "I knew James personally for a long time. He is my godson," she said tearfully. "I had a good feeling what had been done. I strongly had a suspicion that Harry had immediately been transported to his godmother."

Alice smiled. Her Transfiguration teacher was always too smart to fool. Even the Marauders themselves couldn't fool her, but she supposed that was because she was too used to James to know what they would try to do.

"Yes, he is here," Alice stated. "He arrived here late last night. Augusta is on her way over to babysit them right now. Me and Frank are heading off to Gringotts to claim guardianship of Harry just like Lily wanted."

Minerva smiled. Harry was going to grow up loved if he stayed here. If he was left at the Dursley's, there would be no chance of him growing up understanding what a loving family felt like.

 **/HP\**

"You bloody moron," screeched Bellatrix Lestrange. "You actually forgot your wands."

The aim of her screeching was directed at Vincent Crabbe Snr and Gregory Goyle Snr, the incompetents of the Death Eaters. They both looked at her blankly in return.

Bellatrix huffed. "At least tell me you have the returning Portkey."

Crabbe and Goyle handed her what they had. Bellatrix's face turned bright red with fury with what she was handed. "I SAID A PORTKEY, NOT A PORTER'S KEY YOU BLOODY MORONS!"

She calmed herself. They needed to get the mission done quickly.

"I think this is the Portkey," Crabbe said, pulling a live chicken from his robes.

"You made a chicken into a Portkey," Bellatrix asked astounded. "Why haven't you killed it."

"It's laying an egg, Vincent," Goyle said, pointing at something vile colored protruding substance that was coming from the animal.

"Dinner is served, my friend," Crabbe said, licking his lips.

Bellatrix made a new decision right then. Pointing her wand at the chicken she activated the Portkey, sending Crabbe and Goyle back to Malfoy Manor, where she had been the past few days. There was no way she wanted the two morons around her now, not after what she witnessed. Right now she was sure they were eating-. She shuddered at what she was thinking about the beastly thing.

Now it was her, her husband Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Barty left to do the mission.

"Forward," she called out, beginning to duel the onslaught the wards of the home. The first three had been deactivated in a matter of minutes with their spell power, but she forgot one fatal thing she was supposed to do. She forgot to cast the _Homenum Revelio_ spell that would tell her how many people were in the house.

 **/HP\**

The first sign that something was wrong was noticed by Augusta when she came through the Fireplace from the Floo Network.

She elderly woman felt the fire shut down behind her. She knew immediately what was going on as she had experienced this in an attack she had survived two years prior from the Death Eaters.

"No," she muttered. "We were supposed to now be safe."

She instantly called out for her son and his wife. Frank and Alice ran into the room with... Minerva McGonagall. She smiled at her long time friend. Both women had gone to Hogwarts together, and were both good friends throughout their Hogwarts years, sharing the same dormitory with each other.

"I think we are being attacked," she reported. "The Floo has just shut down. I am absolutely certain that there are Death Eaters outside."

"WHAT," screeched Alice. "I thought this would be over."

Taking deep calming breaths she cast a spell to see what wards were being undone.

"Three are down already," she said. She cast another charm that would tell her how many were outside. She smiled an almost feral grin.

"Just four of them," she told them. "And there are four of us."

Frank spoke up, "What about the boys? After all we have Harry Potter right here in our home."

Augusta was not glad to hear that, but she decided to lecture her son on that later.

"Grissom," called Alice. The Longbottom Family elf appeared.

"They be coming up right now," the elf squeaked.

"Neville and Harry are in the Nursery," she spoke with fierce determination. "Get them to safety. Take them to your quarters at the Manor."

The elf disappeared to take the two toddlers away.

"Ready?" Alice asked.

"Oh, yes I am," Augusta replied.

"Let's do this," Minerva spoke fiercely.

"LET'S KICK THESE DEATH EATER SCUM," roared Frank.

And the battle began. Spells were tossed in between the fighters. Augusta managed to avoid a Dark Cutter from Bellatrix Lestrange. Frank was dueling Barty Crouch. Minerva and Alice were both dueling the Lestrange brothers.

"You filthy blood traitors," roared Bellatrix. "Where's the Dark Lord? Where's our master?"

Bellatrix's was too distracted in what she was saying that she didn't see the curse headed her way. She was instantly thrown off her feet and was thrown into the wall, effectively knocking her out.

Rodolphus had moved away from the Defensive Curse thrown his way by his former Transfiguration professor. In moving away he noticed that his wife had been knocked out. His distraction had ended his life. Minerva had cast the _Diffindo_ spell at him. The curse had slashed at his right hand and had cut it clean off from the rest of his body. Knowing that the man could still use his left hand to cast spells Minerva cast another one at his left hand. Screaming madly from the pain he tried to run. He ended up running into the Killing Curse that his brother Rabastan had cast at Alice. He slumped against the ground, dead.

Rabastan, seeing that his brother had taken the full brunt of the Killing Curse, let out a wild scream of anger, making the young Barty jump in fright for a brief moment. The jump he had made turned his wand briefly in Rabastan's direction as he finished incanting the Killing Curse he was intending to use on the currently downed Frank. The green light collided with Rabastan, and he, much like his brother, crumpled to the floor like a ragdoll.

With two enemies dead and one knocked out, three wands sent stunners into Barty that knocked him out.

"We better call Alastor out here," Minerva spoke up. She sent off a Patronus after she got the go ahead from the three Longbottom's to do it.

All four of them kept guard over their two targets until Alastor Moody arrived with Auror Amelia Bones.

"Looks like I missed out on the party," Alastor commented. He kicked the stunned Barty Crouch.

"Alastor," Amelia said. "He's already knocked out."

"Just making sure the Death Eater scum is still knocked out," he said darkly. "Never think they're not stunned just because they look it. CONSTAN-"

"Yes, yes, I know," Amelia said darkly. She had endured that speech thousands of times in training. She looked down at the figure of Barty. "What are we going to do about him? He is, after all, his son."

"The man hates Death Eaters just as much as I do," said Alastor. "He is more likely to disown him and send him to Azkaban. The only lenience he'll give is not to be given the Dementor's Kiss. Come on now, we'll truss these scum up and take them to the Ministry cells."

"You knock out this one, Augusta?" he questioned, gesturing to Bellatrix. She nodded. "Never undermine the elderly."

 **/HP\**

Grissom the elf took the toddlers to the main Longbottom house, which had more protection than the rest of the Longbottom properties. He took the children to his quarters as he was instructed.

He laid down both boys on his own bed. Both boys had now started playing with each other, crawling around the small bed.

Grissom turned his back to the children for a brief moment, when he felt his ears being pulled. Neville had grabbed a hold of his right ear and Harry grabbed his left ear. Grissom smiled at this, although he didn't like it. It was only when both boys began drooling on his ears he put a stop to it, gently pushing the young boys away from him.

Both boys had started bouncing on the bed when he felt himself being called by Frank. He sensed the link he had with his owner and found that he was cheerful. Everything must have gone well. He gently lifted both boys off the bed and disappeared back to Frank and Alice.

"Did everything go well," he asked handing over the young boys to Frank and Alice.

"Why do you have Harry Potter here?" Augusta asked strictly. She spoke in the tone she used for when nothing else would be discussed until she got her answer.

Alice sighed. She brought her mother-in-law into the Lounge where she regaled the story of where Dumbledore was going to leave Harry Potter and how Harry had managed to end up here.

Augusta looked at her son. "What's your take on this?"

"I think Harry should stay here," he said. "Alice is his godmother and he should be raised by her. She's the first option in the will. Then it's Sirius."

Augusta paled at that. "Have you not heard the news?" she asked stormily. "Sirius has been arrested. He blew up a Muggle street just earlier today. Cornelius was the first one there after it happened. He's just killed twelve Muggles, Peter Pettigrew, and James and Lily by betraying their location."

Everyone stared at her completely gob smacked. Frank broke the silence. "That's ridiculous, mum," he said. "Sirius wouldn't have betrayed James. They are like brothers."

Then another thought came to him. "How do you already know this?"

She shrugged and simply said, "Mal told me."

Mallorie 'Mal' Fudge was Cornelius Fudge's wife. She and Augusta went back many years when they were at Hogwarts. She was able to pick up on any gossip before it would go public.

"The evidence is already against him Frank," she said. "He called aloud on the street that he had killed James and Lily. He-"

"I still find that ridiculous," Frank retorted. "I'm heading to the Ministry Cell's to find out information from him."

"He's already in Azkaban."

"WHAT!"

This time it was Alice who had yelled. "Did they even give him a trial?"

"I don't know about that part."

Frank left for the Ministry soon after this conversation. He immediately headed to the office for the Head of the DMLE. Soon he was in a seat in front of Barty Crouch.

"What is it, Frank," the man said irritably.

"I want to know why you signed off a transfer for Sirius Black to be sent off to Azkaban." He glared at him.

"By the evidence that has been found on the site, Sirius Black was deemed guilty and immediately sent off to Azkaban without trial," he said, pulling a book from his desk.

Before Frank could angrily retort Barty spoke venomously. "In Acts of Terrorism the criminal should be sent off to prison without trial before they may commit any further crimes to further their agenda."

He put away the book. "And I have also been informed by Albus Dumbledore that Sirius Black was the Secret-Keeper for the Potter Family."

"He and James were like brothers," Frank stood up, looking pissed off at his boss. "He would not have betrayed them."

"Family do betray each other," Barty shouted. "Look at what my son has done. He's become one of them."

He pointed at his door. "Leave this room, Frank."

Seeing how angry and pissed off his boss was, Frank quickly left.

Frank knew in his heart that Sirius Black was innocent. The only problem was that law. Once he got home he sunk down into his chair and laid his face in his hands, feeling devastated for his friend.

 **/HP\**

A month had passed since that fateful meeting in Barty Crouch's office. It was now Christmas and the Longbottom's were celebrating it with their family.

Harry and Neville were enjoying it a lot more than the adults. Both were too young to understand that the adults were now currently holding a quiet moment for their friends who had lost their lives in the war.

"James and Lily, we will raise and honor your son as if he were one of our own. May you Rest In Peace," Alice tearfully said.

Frank and Alice now had permanent custody of Harry. Albus Dumbledore had eventually tracked Harry down at the will reading for James and Lily. Sadly it didn't give any details on whether Sirius was guilty or not. He had tried to convince Alice that it would be better for Harry to be raised with his Muggle relatives. She had outright refused to give Harry to him, stating that she was the prime name in the will, as well as his godmother. He had managed to kidnap Harry once off her but the moment he had entered the front garden of the Dursley home Harry once again disappeared from his arms only to reappear at the Longbottom home. This action saw him investigated by Wizarding Child Services and his reputation took a major hit. He called in several favors before the voters were to turn against him in the Wizengamot and managed to keep his titles. He had learned his lesson though and didn't try contacting Harry as he knew that Harry would probably disappear again if he brought him back to Privet Drive. He would wait until the boy came to Hogwarts.

The adults started their meal while Neville and Harry were making funny little noises with the food in their mouths.

That night Neville and Harry were put into bed. Both of them were still in cots and shared the same bedroom in the vast manor.

In the darkness of the room Neville and Harry were still awake, but not by much. Neville reached his hands through the bars of the cot. Harry put his hands through the bars in his too. Both toddlers brought their hands together.

"Gooight Bwatha," they both said before falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After the Christmas of 1981 the Wizarding World was beginning to settle down. Tensions were still high and people still were confused and unsure of themselves if they should trust anyone. Death Eaters were rounded up and put into Azkaban. Several high prominent members of society suddenly fell out of 'trances' of the Imperius. Not everyone was buying it though.

Barty Crouch had lost his entire influence when it was revealed in the _Prophet_ that his son had become a Death Eater. Rumours were already high that his wife was dying from a broken heart from what had happened to their son. Frank had tried to manipulate him into giving Sirius Black a trial to help reclaim his grace, but Barty, ever a Slytherin, saw what he was trying to do and point blank refused to give him a trial.

In Longbottom Home, Frank and Alice were now trying to raise two children. They had received immense help when Remus Lupin had shown up at the Potter Will Reading wanting to help raise his honorary godson.

Remus had lost all of his faith in Albus Dumbledore. Sure the man was good at trying to lead against a devastating war. War tactics was all that ran in the man's head. He seemed to care more about protection than happiness. At his attempt to protect several people he had forgotten about happiness. When Remus had heard that Dumbledore had tried to leave Harry at the home of Petunia Dursley he knew a line had been crossed. And he didn't like it, especially when he finally heard the will being read. The Dursley's weren't named due to the fallout between Lily and Petunia, and Dumbledore was indeed not listed.

Before the will was read Albus had told him that he wasn't named and that it was he -Albus Dumbledore- who had been named prime candidate. Remus snorted inwardly when he heard that. James and Lily may have respected the man, but he knew James and Lily would not sign guardianship to a man who was as busy as he was, not to mention the huge age gap that was between Harry and Albus. When he had witnessed the will he found who the candidates were. Frank and Alice were the first named. Sirius was second. He was third -a message in the will written by James said he should raise Harry no matter what the Ministry or anyone would think. Fourth were Selene and Edgar Bones. Sadly the entire family had been killed apart from baby Susan whom was with her Aunt that day. The final person listed was Minerva McGonagall. When Minerva found out she was named she became furious. She went up to Dumbledore's office, smacked Albus across his face and promptly left. Dumbledore was still left wondering what had gotten into her and still couldn't dispel the red mark on his face. Even Madam Pomfrey wouldn't help.  
The will had stated that if none of the names listed as prime candidates were legible for raising Harry in any way then he was to be turned over to Wizarding Child Services to be given to a family that would swear to protect him.

Remus had moved into a small home in the English countryside he had bought for a low price with the money James had left him. He didn't need anywhere big as long as it had a fireplace so he could come and go to visit the Longbottom's.

He now had enough money to buy and brew the Wolfsbane Potion that had just recently come out. For the first time ever he had not suffered when the Full Moon arrived back at Christmas.

Another matter came to mind. The conversation he had with Frank that had him completely changing his mind about Sirius' guilt.

 _ **-FLASHBACK-**_

"Remus I need to talk to you."

Remus followed Frank into the library of the home. Once in there Frank had started talking.

"Remus, do you believe Sirius is guilty?" Frank asked solemnly.

"Do you think he's not?" Remus asked him, anger rising in him.

Frank noticed the anger was threatening to rise in Remus.

"No, I do not think he is guilty," Frank said. "He and James were like brothers. Several times I have heard him say that he would rather die rather than betray his friends."

Remus was shocked. It had brought back several memories of Sirius screaming that at his deranged cousin in battle when she offered to let him live if he give up the location of James and Lily's hideout. Another memory had surfaced as well from Hogwarts when his cousin Narcissa's boyfriend, Lucius Malfoy had visited the Second Year Sirius Black to try and coerce him to the Dark Side. Lucius had very much undermined Sirius as he came away from that conversation with several boils on his face and a flatulence hex that had kept Narcissa and his supporters away from him for a month while it lasted.

"He's innocent."

Those very words from Remus convinced Frank that he had gotten through to the head of the werewolf.

"I think something happened on that street," Frank said. "I smell a rat."

Those four words had Remus in shock. He looked up into Frank's face which was in deep concentration. Could it be? Was that why his Animagus form became that of a rat? He briefly tried to convince himself that it was impossible, but he couldn't accept the words into his head. He wondered if he should tell Frank. The thoughts in his head told him to tell him.

One long explanation later and both Frank and Remus were both completely convinced of Sirius Black's innocence. But they needed some evidence to prove it. Pointing out that there was a lack of a trial or a werewolf suggesting that a supposed hero was an Animagus rat wouldn't get one done up for the supposed 'right-hand' of Lord Voldemort.

 _ **-END FLASHBACK-**_

Remus knew what he was going to do while helping to raise young Harry. He was going to go rat hunting.

 **/HP\**

 **1983**

"Your hair is now braided honey," Augusta gushed at her long-time friend, Minerva McGonagall.

Minerva McGonagall was getting married today. She was dressed up in a satin wedding dress that showed her beauty. At forty eight years old, Minerva still looked strikingly young by Wizarding standards.

She was currently in the home of Augusta's, having gone out with her for a hen party, bringing along a reluctant Alice Longbottom with her too. Minerva didn't want to abandon her duties as a fifth guardian to young Harry so she made sure to visit and take care of the children. Harry and Neville considered her as their 'grandma'. She didn't like the term at first since she was only in her forties but had grown to like it.

Three year old Harry was in the room with the women, dressed in a dapper suit. He had been selected as a pageboy for the wedding of his Grandma Minnie. He loved his Grandma.

"Isn't Harry adorable," gushed Alice, looking fondly at her foster child.

That got the women cooing and awing at the three year old.

Later little Harry was walking up the aisle with the flower girl behind him who was his 'sister' Susie Bones. He was carrying the cushion with the rings for his Grandma and Grandpa Elfie.

He watched the rest of the wedding curiously but covered his eyes when he saw once again Grandpa Elfie kiss his Grandma Minnie. After the wedding he didn't see Grandma or Grandpa for five weeks. When they finally came back from their 'holiday' with big smiles he was delighted to see them again.

 **1985**

"Look what I found," Harry said.

He went into the bedroom he shared with his 'brother' Neville pushing a small can of paint in front of him.

Both boys were now five years old and loved to play with each other. Many times a week as well their other best friend Susie would drop in to play with them too. All three of them were best friends from since they were born. Susan was the oldest of the three being born just a day before Neville and two days before Harry.

"What is it?" Neville asked in an excited voice.

"I don't know but it says green pant," Harry said, looking at the words. "I think it turns my pants green."

"Let's try it," Neville said enthusiastically.

Both boys managed to pull the loose top off the bucket but in doing so the paint bucket toppled over onto them, covering them both in green paint.

"Wow," both boys exclaimed. "We're both green."

Harry's eyes grew mischievous at the sight of Uncle Moony dozing on the couch in the next room. He loved his Uncle Moony.

"Follow me Nev," Harry gave a devilish smile and sneaked into the next room with Neville.

Uncle Moony was still sleeping.

"Three, Two, One, GO!" Harry screamed out the last word and began climbing up Remus' hanging right leg while Neville climbed up the other one. Remus woke up to find two green terrors soaking him in wet paint. Although in his youth he preferred to be a more serious person he loved being fun in an immature way with his little nephews.

"Oh no," he cried out. "I'm being tortured by a green monster. Help! Help!"

He let himself fall onto the ground giving Neville and Harry the opportunity to jump on him from the couch. Remus laughed aloud at the attention the two boys were giving him.

Suddenly a new figure joined in by jumping on him, a figure with red hair that quickly got mixed with the wild green hair of the two messy haired boys on him. Susie Bones had joined in.

"Hello Remus," came the voice from the doorway. Remus looked up from the green mess to see a smiling Amelia Bones at the door. The woman was rising fast in the Ministry ranks since the war had ended. Once Barty Crouch had been demoted from his Head role of the DMLE she had led a huge effort at capturing Death Eaters along with Alastor Moody. Her efficiency at capturing them had risen her status in the Ministry. Sadly, she could not go after Malfoy, McNair, or the Crabbe and Goyle families as Minister Bagnold had ordered her not to go near them. Remus and many others knew they were not under the Imperius as they claimed. Lucius was too strong minded to be controlled by the Imperius. Crabbe and Goyle he was unsure of. He had met them before and found them to be extremely stupid. Either they were under the Imperius or if the rumours were to be believed, Lord Voldemort only kept them around for his own amusement.

"Hello Amy," Remus smiled at his friend. "As you can see I am currently held captive by green giants. You must negotiate with them if you want me to be freed."

"Who says I will speak up for you?" she laughed. "Take good care of my niece. I will be back later."

Amelia turned and left the room. Remus heard her call out her office before he heard the fire blaze. As Amelia was Susan's only relative left, she took primary care of her niece. However, as she was so busy nearly all the time she often left Susan at the Longbottom Home. Susan loved to play with her 'brothers' and both boys loved the girl like they would a sister.

Remus turned to look back at the three children who were attacking each other playfully with the green paint. Susan now had green paint all over her, mostly on her face and was pouting at Harry who had smeared her cheek with green paint. Suddenly she leapt forward with a devilish grin and planted a big smooch on Harry's cheek, leaving a green kiss mark on the cheek.

"Susie," Harry shrieked. Susan just giggled at her own audacity and at the look on her friend's face. "Why did you do that?"

Susan giggled. "Nothing else to do."

In response Harry tackled her to the ground with Neville helping him.

All three started laughing when they saw that Remus was now cowering under the venomous glare of Alice who had just arrived home.

"What is wrong with you?" she screeched at him. She delivered a full blown rant at him for not reigning in the three errant children from playing with paint before instructing the children to go to the bathroom and that she would be along shortly.

The three children ran off to the bathroom. On the way there little Susan, who had been taught about loopholes by Auntie Amy realised that they had been told to go TO the bathroom, not to HAVE a bath.

"We don't need a bath," she giggled. "Auntie Ali said to go there, didn't she."

Harry was quicker to catch on than Neville, whom was still trying to figure out what his mother said. Soon enough he realised what she said and gave a whoop.

"What will we do?" asked Harry.

Susan pulled Harry and Neville to the bathroom where they found a new activity to do.

 **/HP\**

"Sorry for yelling at you Remus," Alice said to her friend. "Mood swings are a part of being pregnant."

Alice had become pregnant just recently. She had decided to not have children for a few more years when Harry became her responsibility. Now that a few years had passed she and Frank decided to try again. She was currently six months along.

"Would you be of some help Frank and check on those rascals," she snapped at Frank. "They're supposed to be getting a bath."

Frank darted out of his seat and ran upstairs, eager to get away from her mood swings. He opened the door to the bathroom and stared at the scene in front of him.

Just how in Merlin did Neville manage THAT? Where did Harry learn to draw so well? And where did Susan get a cape? It was then he realised she had the torn down shower curtain tied around herself.

He wanted so badly to take a photo of the scene and laugh about it afterwards but quickly realised if Alice found out what the children had done he would be having another sleepless night on the couch.

If there was anything Frank was more terrified of than a Death Eater attack it was his wife when she was angry. Last time the children had gotten destructive -which incidentally had been caused by him and Remus- Alice had the House-Elves take all the spare beds and the couches away and blocked all exits from the house so he couldn't check into a motel. She made him and Remus sleep in the Living Room on the floor which he did not want a repeat of. Although Remus did not mind sleeping on the floor as it was carpeted and not hard like the Shrieking Shack had been for years he still preferred the comforts a bed had brought him.

No, he had to salvage the scene without Alice finding out, but he would need help to do so. Subtly, he managed to call Remus upstairs to help him.

"How in Merlin did Neville manage that?" Remus exclaimed once he took in what he saw in front of him.

Neville had been encouraged by Susan to test the toilet to see if he could fit his legs past it. But now that he was five years old it was a lot more difficult to fit himself down it. He eventually _wished_ that he could fit and the accidental magic had poured out and had granted it.  
Harry decided to draw what was in his imagination on the walls in the bathroom. Currently there were drawings of giraffes, dogs, cats, several oddly shaped pears, and a smiling red fox among many others.  
Susan had torn down the curtain hanger and was running around the bathroom throwing loo roll all around the room.

Remus' instincts of strength that was part of his werewolf form affected him physically when he wasn't transformed. The muscles wouldn't show which was part of the reverse transformation when he came out of his form. He managed to dislocate the toilet from the pipes while Frank pulled his son up and out from the toilet.  
Remus then pulled Harry away from making more drawings and pulled Susan up at the same time preventing her from running around throwing loo roll.

"Even though this looks like a disaster zone, you children are very creative," Frank said fondly.

Susan stuck out her tongue at Frank along with Harry and Neville. Mustering the throw in her small arms, she tossed the entire loo roll at her Uncle Frank. Frank ducked from it but the loo roll found a target. Disillusioned in the room was Alice, who was smiling at first from seeing her husband deal with the situation. Now she was scowling from hearing him complement the children on their 'creativity'.

The loo roll hit her in the face. Although it was soft and didn't hurt her at all, she was angry, especially with Frank.

"Looks like we're sleeping on the floor again, mate," Remus whispered to him as Alice revealed herself.

"LOCKDOWN," Alice called out. All exits from the house were instantly blocked and the Floo was immediately rendered inactive and closed. "Beds Grissom." She called out to the elf.

"We're on the floor, aren't we?" Frank asked apprehensively.

The glower from his wife proved his suspicion. That night was terrible.

 **/HP\**

"I am a wolf, arrooooo," Harry howled in the back garden up at the sky.

Neville joined him in howling up at the moon.

Both boys were outside looking up at the huge white shiny orb. Uncle Remus was pointing out the stars but both boys were more interested in howling.

"ARROOOOOO," both boys tried to roar out into the night.

Remus decided to give up. Both boys were distracted by the moon and trying to impersonate wolves.

Out of his form, Remus could still make a perfect 'impersonation' of a werewolf. He had tried it as a joke to help a distraction for James and Sirius to conduct a prank on Dumbledore back in his Hogwarts days. The prank had succeeded and Dumbledore began seeing candy that disappeared when he got near. They considered it one of their finest hours as Dumbledore never found out who did it.

He cleared his throat quietly and gave a wild werewolf roar into the night. Harry and Neville immediately jumped in fright only for Uncle Moony to laugh at them.

Realising that he was the one who scared them, Harry screamed "He's the werewolf, get him." Remus laughed into the night as his nephews attacked him with fervour.

He had been also trying to hunt down Peter the past few years. He hadn't made any progress. He knew Peter would try to find a Wizarding family so he could keep his nose to the ground on news from the Wizarding World. He had been careful in hunting him down. He had been hunting him alone, as he didn't want too many secrets about his friends coming out, especially the Animagi one.

He decided to search out among the Pure-Blood families to find out if Peter was with any of them. If Peter had really turned on the Order and his friends for the Dark Side he knew Peter would prefer to stay with a Pure-Blood family. It hadn't been easy to subtly find information but he had. Thinking of the situation logically he tried to find out information from the Dark Families such as the Malfoy's, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and others. Recently he came to the idea to hunt among the Light and Neutral families of the war. He decided to hit the Light Families next. He was going to try find out information from the last of the Meadowes and from the Kinnabus family.

 **/HP\**

Alice was now seven months pregnant, having at least two more to go. She sat herself down in the lounge with a glass of water.

"Hey Mommy," Neville said. "You are getting fat."

Alice smiled at her son, whom was playing quietly with Harry for a change. "Yes, honey, remember Mommy has a baby growing in her tummy."

"Then what is growing in your butt?" Neville asked.

Frank spat out the whiskey he was drinking and burst out laughing.

Alice eyed her husband with critical eyes who immediately stopped laughing when he saw the message in her eyes. Do you want the floor or the bed? That was what her eyes said.

 **/HP\**

"You have a beautiful baby girl," the Healer said.

Frank and Alice looked on at their newborn daughter with love in their eyes, feeling overwhelmed and delighted that they now had another child.

"Do you still want to gave her the name?" Frank asked, looking lovingly at his new daughter.

"I do," she said proudly. "Isabella Natalie Longbottom, welcome to Earth."

 **/HP\**

Harry and Neville were dressed in nice clothes for the funeral. Both boys did not know what had happened as the adults were not comfortable with discussing death with the five year olds. All they knew was that Grandpa Elfie was gone.

Minerva McGonagall was crying openly. Her husband had suddenly died from the bite of a Venomous Tentacula and couldn't be cured. Venomous Tentacula was nearly impossible to be cured from if you didn't seek help in time.

The guilt was weighing in from not being able to help her husband survive. For the rest of the day after the funeral she was beginning to feel that she had nothing to live for. She was near to begging Death to take her away to her husband when she felt a little tug on her hand.

She opened her eyes to see Harry looking at her deeply with his cute green eyes. Before she could say anything to the young boy Harry had pulled her into a hug.

"Please stop crying Gramma Minnie," he asked. "Please stop crying."

She did have something to live for, as she noticed Augusta making her way to her with Neville. She had her 'grandsons'. A smile made its way onto her lips as she held onto Harry. This is her life.

 **/HP\**

 **1988**

Grumbling, Remus Lupin looked at the papers the Ministry had bestowed on him.

The Ministry had brought into effect several laws onto werewolves in the recent Wizengamot meeting. The idea had been pitched by the most vile woman he had ever met.

In the room with him was that very woman, Dolores Umbridge, who was glaring at him with undisguised hatred. The papers he was being forced to sign would relinquish any right he had to raise a child.

"You do know, Mr Lupin," she said in a nauseating sweet voice. "That if Frank Longbottom and his wife fall ill and are declared unstable of raising any children, then this will not allow you to go near Harry Potter."

Remus longed to reach across the distance between them and just strangle the woman for bringing little Harry into the conversation. Managing to keep himself under control, he signed his name on the parchment and left the room ignoring the glare from the toad looking lady. He shuddered in relief once he left the room, glad to be out of the watching gaze of the witch.

"Hello, Remus," came a cheerful voice. "How are you?"

Remus turned to look in the direction of the smiling face of Arthur Weasley.

"Not well," he reported. "I had to sign papers about that damn werewolf law that went into effect last week."

Arthur shook his head. "It's ridiculous how they treat werewolves. It's because of that treatment most turned to serve You-Know-Who."

"And how are you, Arthur?" Remus asked.

"Just wonderfully stressed," Arthur laughed. "The school year is over, so the boys are home now for the Summer. Molly has been yelling more since they've come home."

"She's got some voice on her," Remus smiled. "How did you manage to get your supplies for this year?"

"Percy started first year so we had to get a couple of new books for him," Arthur said. "We had to save on everything else so we had to give him Bill's old robes and his rat."

Remus went on alert right away. He had been hunting for Peter quietly and subtly for the past six years and had come to the conclusion that he might be hiding as some wizarding family's pet. He had never thought of the Weasley's in his searching.

"A pet rat?" Remus asked, hiding his curiosity. "It belonged to Bill in his First Year?"

Arthur nodded.

"How does it live so long?" he asked him, hoping to get more details.

"I really have no idea," Arthur said. "Bill found him outside our house about six years ago after the war ended and he's been with us ever since."

It all clicked together in Remus' mind. Peter had gone to the Weasley family. If the rat wanted to go to a place where he would be well fed, he would look for Molly Weasley. Hell, even he would go to Molly Weasley if he was hungry.

Sensing his food hungry thoughts, his stomach gave a low grumble.

Arthur gave a small laugh. "Why don't you join us for dinner?" He asked. "Molly loves having guest around to eat her cooking. She's making meatloaf tonight."

Whether the rat was Peter or not, like hell he was going to turn down a meal of Molly's cooking. While well known for her screeching voice, Molly was also well known to be probably the best cook in the Wizarding World.

"I'm not turning down a meal from Molly Weasley," he told Arthur. "When are you going?"

"I'm heading off now," he said. "Come along with me."

 **/HP\**

"Absolutely delicious Molly," Remus commented. He had just finished the treacle tart that Molly made herself. "Your food is amazing."

Molly Weasley blushed in response at the praise. "How have you been, Remus?" she asked him. "I haven't seen you in years. Have you found work anywhere?"

"I'm afraid I can't find work," he admitted. "The Ministry wouldn't let me anyway."

"So how have you been getting by?" Molly asked curiously.

"Well, I have a small place that I am able to afford," he said. "But I spend most of my time at the Longbottom's and helping them raise Harry and Neville."

"Harry Potter," she asked breathlessly. "How is the young boy?"

"He's a wonderful kid," Remus smiled. "Always curious about what's happening around him. I still don't know how I'm going to tell him what happened to James and Lily. He's been asking about them a bit more lately. He loves spending time and playing with Neville, Frank and Alice's son. They are like brothers."

"That's very sweet," Molly smiled. "I remember hearing when Dumbledore tried to leave him with Muggles after James and Lily died. If the stories I heard about them are true, young Harry would not grow up loved."

Remus did not like Molly bringing up Dumbledore. The Weasley's always remained loyal to him and had been always on his side.

"He's a good man, Dumbledore," Molly said respectively. "But forcing a child on a couple who wouldn't even like him is just asking for trouble."

Remus sighed in relief. It sounded like Molly Weasley was finally beginning to open her eyes.

"Mummy, I think Scabbers is hungry."

Percy Weasley came into the room holding a sleeping rat in his hand.

"He's not hungry dear," Molly chided. "He's just sleeping."

"Is that the long living rat you were telling me about Arthur?" Remus asked.

"Yes it is," Arthur said. "Percy, come over here and show Mr Lupin Scabbers."

Remus knew in his mind how he was going to play this out. Now it was time to expose Peter.

Percy gently raised his hand so Remus could get a proper look.

Scabbers suddenly woke up and immediately recognised the face that was in front of him. He squeaked and was about to jump and flee when the strong hand of Remus Lupin snatched him from Percy.

"REMUS," bellowed Molly. "What are you doing?"

"This isn't a rat," he said, pulling out his wand. "Stupefy."

The rat immediately went limp.

"Just what is going on here," Arthur demanded.

"Come with me and you'll find out, Arthur," Remus said.

 **/HP\**

 _ **Peter Pettigrew Found Alive And Guilty. Sirius Black Is Innocent.  
by Rita Skeeter**_

That was the article that made its way onto the paper three days later.

Remus was said in the article to have discovered that he was still alive when he recognised the rat. When he was asked how he recognised him he just said he recognised him from when he had transformed more than a hundred times. He got a lot of praise along with Arthur Weasley for subduing the rat when he once again tried to escape their clutches at the Ministry. Peter was now in Azkaban and was forced to wear Anti-Magic Unbreakable Handcuffs that restricted him from transforming.

Sirius Black was currently in St Mungo's being treated for long-term Dementor exposure with his only visitors being Remus Lupin and Frank Longbottom. He loved the company and listened to stories from the two men about Harry and Neville's mischief. He was delighted that Harry was being raised by Frank and Alice along with Remus. Harry and Neville were so close as babies they were like brothers. Now they practically were brothers but without the blood. Just like him and James.  
He wasn't happy when they told him the negatives of the past six years, from Dumbledore's scheming to the Werewolf Laws.

"Am I going to see Harry soon?" he asked with hope in his voice. "I want to see my godson."

"Sirius, we will take him in to see you when you are well enough," Remus said.

"I'm perfectly fine."

Just then a mediwitch came in. "How are you today, Mr Black?"

"I'm doing terrible," he pined piteously. "I think I need a hug."

Without taking her eyes off the clipboard she was holding she spoke, "Mr Black, I have made it perfectly clear that I am not interested in dating you."

"Oh come on," he whined. "Everyone loves a rebel. Why don't you?"

The Mediwitch finished her work and left the room without a word.

"And you wonder why we haven't brought Harry in to see you," Remus said, laughing softly at his friend's antics. At least the years in Azkaban didn't destroy the prankster within him. Was that good or bad?

 **/HP\**

Two Months Later

"Do you take Harry to be your husband?" Neville asked.

"I do."

"And do you Harry, take Susan to be your wife?"

"I do," Harry said.

All three kids burst out laughing. They had decided to do a pretend wedding for some fun, and were deeply enjoying it. Neville had pretended to be a Minister, while Harry and Susan pretended to be man and wife.

Watching the wedding in his Animagus form, Sirius Black smiled at the spectacle. He had finally met Harry the previous month and both had instantly connected. The child within Sirius enjoyed spending time with the three youngsters. Harry was amazed when his godfather turned into a big black dog and immediately climbed on his dogfather who ran around the house with Harry on his back. He gave rides to Neville and Susan as well, whom also loved him.

Harry climbed up on Padfoot along with Susan. With a loud bark Sirius ran off, Harry clutching onto Padfoot while Susan clutched her hands around Harry.

Alice was upstairs preparing a bath for her three year old daughter Isabella. The young girl was currently being cradled by her Grandma in her bedroom. She was about to leave the room to get the little girl but when she opened the door a large grim-looking dog burst into the bathroom with two humans on its back. Seeing the bath full the dog took a leap into the tub causing a massive splash and soaking the two eight year olds and itself. Harry and Susan let go of the dog and laughed uproariously when they saw they weren't the only ones who got wet.

Alice was dripping wet from head to toe and was smiling at the now subdued black dog in a manner that could be described as scary. Sirius knew from that smile that he was getting the couch tonight. Bugger!

 **AN:** **Sorry this took so long. The original title to this story has been changed to _'_ _Brothers of Magic'_. This story will be updated on a more regular basis now.  
Also this story will have no bashing. There will be light bashing of Dumbledore but that will change as we progress through this story.**


End file.
